


Protecting you

by N3rdGirl



Series: Imports from DeviantArt [4]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Blade is female, Import from DeviantART, Kirby is human, Old Work, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3rdGirl/pseuds/N3rdGirl
Summary: Last of the Kirby x Readers from my DeviantArt
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby)/Reader
Series: Imports from DeviantArt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216515
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the Kirby x Readers from my DeviantArt

I left the throne room absolutely mad. “That Dedede always forcing me to paint his stupid portraits!” Fumu walked up to me. “Everything alright (Y/N)?” I sighed. “No not particularly. It's just that stupid Dedede. He always makes me paint him! I just don't understand! There are so many more artists out there!”  
“Well you are Dreamland's best artist.” I though about it. Sure I was the best but that was because I went to another planet to study art. “I know Fumu but why can't he have Paintra paint him?”  
“Well Paintra is somewhat scary.”  
“You're right, but still. Every day I'm called here Fumu!”  
“Not every day. Remember Dedede just likes looking at himself.”  
“You're right! Thanks Fumu!”  
“See you around (Y/N)!”  
  
I walked out of the castle pausing to say hello to Sword and Blade. It was kind of funny that Meta Knight left his knights behind while he went to another planet. As I walked back to my house I thought about what I would paint next. There was quite a few things to paint. I could paint the town, or the mayor, or the chief. Once I got home I set my art stuff on the table and started looking for my sketch book. I looked through my pile of the sketches I had done of Kirby. I looked at the one still needing paint. Kirby beating the monsters that somehow found their way to Dreamland. It was sad that even if Nightmare was gone there were small sub companies that still had monsters and were finding ways of breeding stronger ones. Finally find my sketch book I walked out of my house. My mind was set on sketching the field, something I hadn't done. As I walked into town I heard some of the town gossip “Oh my gosh!”  
“What happened?!”  
“They just disappeared!”  
“All of them?!”  
“No just two.”  
  
I ignored the gossip as I was not one to listen to such lies. Continuing on my way to the hill by the field I smiled at the different people I passed. Some whispered as I passed them, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Sitting at the top of the hill I started to draw. The setting sun would make for a great painting, as it bathed everything in a orange-redish glow. As I drew I felt as if someone was watching me. When I turned around no one was there. Shrugging I closed my sketch book and started to walk home. “Hey (Y/N), wait up!” I turned around to see Bun running towards me. “Did you hear!?”  
“Hear what? Bun I'm not always up to date with whatever goes on in town.”  
“Artists have gone missing! A lot of them as of today!”  
“How? We only have like ten, not counting me, artists in the town.”  
“Not just here, but all over! You gotta be careful!” He ran off and left me somewhat confused. Bun sounded more confident in what he was saying, it was almost like it wasn't him.  
  
As I was pondering this Kirby, Lololo, Lalala, and Bun ran past me. “After that impostor!” What were they talking about? I decided to follow them. Running to keep up with them I tried to get Lololo's attention. “What's going on!?”  
“There's a person who looks like Bun running around.” My eyes widened. “I know where it ran off to! Follow me!” I started running ahead of the others. We kept running for a while before we caught up with the impostor. “Wait! Before you kill me, I have to tell you something. All artists are in danger, and you cannot kill the impostors with a sword! You need to use paper or a rag. That's all I can tell you!” The impostor ran into a piece of paper that was on the wall behind it. Kirby walked over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. “(Y/N), I promise you, I will protect you at all costs.” I smiled and nodded.  
  
Kirby came home with me, considering he wasn't going to let me out of his sight. He was amazed at all my drawings and paintings I had. Some were hung on the walls, others were in piles near the wall. “Wow, these are good.” Blushing in embarrassment I smiled meekly. “Thanks. I really appreciate it.” I moved some of the paintings so Kirby could sit. He looked at one of the rough sketches I had drawn. It was a free-from drawing of him. My eyes widened. “Uhhhh, that was just a sketch!” I grabbed it from him and put it in a pile. “Why are you so embarrassed? It's a good drawing.” Grabbing the drawing I put it on a stand next to my easel. “I mean it's not my best. It's difficult to draw without the actual thing being there. Painting is much easier.” Kirby sat up on the couch. “You make painting and drawing look so easy.” I smiled, and set up a blank canvas on my easel. “I hope you don't mind me painting, but this is my usual art time.” Kirby shook his head and sat back on the couch. I grabbed my paint and my palette. Looking over at the drawing I had set up I started painting. I noticed that Kirby was staring at me as I painted. Smiling I chuckled. “You seem to be very interested in what I'm doing Kirby.”  
  
After a while of painting it was finished. Kirby was asleep so I covered him with a blanket. Smiling I got ready for bed myself. Until this problem is solved I'll have to try not to paint so many pictures of Kirby. I laid down in my bed so I could sleep. Tomorrow is another day. Who knows what will happen.


	2. Part 2

When Kirby woke up he saw that (Y/N) was nowhere to be seen. Looking around He noticed that she was in the kitchen. He saw that she was cooking breakfast. “Hello Kirby, sleep well? I would've waken you last night but you looked so peaceful where you were sleeping.” Kirby stood up and walked over to the table and sat down. “You know you don't have to cook for me. I can go find my own food.”  
“Nonsense, you're a guest in my house. I will feed you.” (Y/N) walked over with a plate of food. “Go on then, eat up.” Kirby grabbed a fork and started eating. (Y/N) sat across for him and ate her food.  
  
Meanwhile in Nightmare enterprise's somewhat fixed base Customer Service sat in his chair grumbling “If we don't get someone who can draw decent enough we'll loose all our progress.” He called in Paintra. “Yes sir?”  
“How come you haven't captured all the artists?”  
“Well one of them is being protected.” Customer Service growled. “Then get her here! Now!” Paintra walked back to her room and started to draw, against her own will, Kirby and (Y/N). She only hoped that nothing too terrible would happen to her two friends.  
  
The next day both (Y/N) and Kirby ran trying to find one another. “(Y/N)!!! Where are you!?” Kirby ran until he found who he thought was (Y/N) running towards him. “Kirby! Kirby! We need to run! They've sent copies of you so they can find me!” She grabbed Kirby's hand and ran in the other direction. It wasn't until the reached the beach that the impostor ran into the water and dissolved that Kirby realized he was tricked. He ran back to town looking for (Y/N). As he ran people around him were running too. Kawasaki ran up to him. “Kirby there's impostors everywhere!” Groaning Kirby helped out the villagers hoping that he'd find (Y/N) in the chaos.  
  
It felt like hours to (Y/N) that she'd been blindfolded and tied up. She had no idea where she was or what would happen to her. “Finally we have the legendary artist and soon you will be under our control.” (Y/N) struggled to get free of the restraints as whoever spoke took off the blindfold and attached a collar to her neck. “Stop struggling and give in. You will do my bidding and revive Nightmare.” After a long time of silence (Y/N) grew tired of fighting and passed out. Customer came out from the shadows and chuckled. “Move her to a room, make sure to leave the tools she'll need there.”  
  
When (Y/N) finally woke up she looked around. Her hands were free but she wasn't in control of them. They picked up a paintbrush that was sitting next to her and, without her wanting to, started painting a Waddle Dee. The painting came to life and started to clean the surrounding area. (Y/N) grew afraid of what she'd be made to do and tried to fight the force once again. She was able to gain control of her hands for a small amount of time, but it took so much power to do so that she gave up. “I see you've already got started with drawing.” (Y/N) turned around and faced Customer. “It's not me who's doing the drawing! It's whatever you put on me that's doing it!”  
“Well aren't you a smart one. However I want you to start drawing me more monsters. We'll need them once you are able to draw Nightmare.” Customer left the room laughing and (Y/N) started to fight once again. This time she was able to draw what she wanted. (Y/N) was going to send a message to Kirby to let him know where she was.  
  
The painting of (Y/N) moved through the streets of Cappy Town looking for Kirby as instructed by (Y/N) herself to do. In its hand it had a note for him. It walked to (Y/N)'s house where it saw Kirby. It laid the note outside the house and knocked on the door before running off to the water. Kirby opened the door and saw the note. He picked it up and took it inside. Closing the door he sat back down on (Y/N)'s couch and looked at the note.  
 _Dear Kirby,  
  
I can't do much at the moment seeing as I am fighting for control. But I do know that I must be at one of Nightmare's bases seeing as I have ran into Customer Service. I do believe that I am at the one that connects to the castle. I can't say much more as this fight is getting harder and harder to do. I will try to fight again so I can send you another message. Just know._  
  
Kirby looked at the note realizing that he had a clue as to where he could find her. The difficult part was getting into the castle. He'd just have to ask Sword and Blade. What he didn't understand was what (Y/N) meant by fight. Just who, or what, was she fighting?


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at this time I had changed my writing style, thing is, I have changed my style again since this, but this was new for my style of writing at the time

I sat in (Y/N)'s house thinking about the note I had just gotten from her. She had told me where she thought she was, but there was no way I'd be ready to go there just now. There was also the problem of Dedede. After I destroyed Nightmare he was pretty mad at me. He still wants to get rid of me as well. As I sat thinking of what I could do there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw another note. Picking it up I closed the door and walked back to where I was sitting. I opened it and read it.  
  
 _Kirby  
I am once again fighting so I can send you this letter, my strength is failing me though, seeing as it is tough to fight over control of one's body. There is not much I can say and I am writing this fast but I now know without a doubt that I am in the old headquarters of nightmare enterprise. Alas I am starting to feel faint. I ho-_  
  
Again another cutoff letter. At least I know exactly where she is and what she's fighting. I sighed and held my head in my hands. If only I had kept a closer eye on her. “It's all my fault!! All my fault.” I started crying. “I couldn't even keep my promise.” As I thought about it I knew I had to do something. (Y/N) and Meta Knight would want me to do something. Meta Knight especially would be disappointed in me. I got up and ran to the castle. Once I snuck into the castle I ran to Meta Knight's room where I knew Sword and Blade would be.  
  
I knocked on the door to the room hoping they'd be quick in answering it. Sword opened the door and I ran inside. “Kirby, what are you doing here?” Quickly I closed the door to the room and gave Sword and Blade the notes (Y/N) had sent me. They read over the notes and looked at me. “What are you going to do?” I sighed and took a deep breath. “I'm going there, to save (Y/N). But I'll need your help. Will you come, or not?"


	4. Part 4

(Y/N) sat in the room given to her trying to fight the power of the collar that Customer Service put on her. She wanted to be able to take it off so she didn't have to harm Kirby like Customer wanted her to. As (Y/N) sat in the room fighting she managed to send a small drawing to spy on Kirby. She used it to see where he was. He was almost there and it terrified her. _Do you wish to kill him?_ (Y/N) looked around for the person she heard. _I cannot be found (Y/N)._ “Who are you?” _That is not important. Kirby is on his way, the question is; do you wish to kill him._ (Y/N) covered her ears.”I can't help it! I'm not in control of what happens!” _That is not what I asked. Do you, (Y/N), wish to kill Kirby?_ (Y/N) started sobbing. “No, no I don't! I don't want to kill him! I love him!” _Then fight (Y/N). Fight for Kirby, and I'll help you._ “I-I don't understand.” _All will be revealed soon. Just fight._ Standing up (Y/N) grabbed a pencil and drew a pair of scissors. Once they became a 3D object she grabbed them. “For Kirby, for my life, for his life, I will fight.”  
  
Kirby continued through Nightmare's base with Sword and Blade. The monsters were growing thicker as they traversed closer to where (Y/N) was held. They finally reached the door where (Y/N) and customer service was. They could hear laughter from the other side. Sword stopped Kirby. “Kirby, how are you going to stop (Y/N)?”  
“I don't know yet. I just don't want to hurt her Sword.” Blade, shooting a glare at Sword, wrapped her arm around Kirby. “Listen, if I know anything about (Y/N) it's that she won't stop fighting. For all we know she could be fighting whatever is controlling her right now. Don't give up hope Kirby. She's a tough one.” Kirby nodded, and opened the door. The sight he saw nearly broke him. (Y/N) stood there, her normal clothes were replaced with black leather and spikes. “Welcome Kirby, I see you have noticed what I've done to (Y/N).” Kirby gritted his teeth and didn't speak. “What's the matter? Don't you like the way she looks. She's so obedient now.” Customer taunted Kirby. “(Y/N), attack them.” (Y/N) smirked. “Yes sir.” She raised her hand and pointed a finger towards Kirby. “Monsters, attack Kirby and his friends!” Monsters started to jump out and go for Kirby, however, the monsters were really weak. Made weak the way (Y/N) planned it. Kirby managed to get closer to (Y/N). “(Y/N), please listen to me! You have to remember me!” Still smirking (Y/N) jumped down in front of Kirby, she grabbed him by the hoodie and thew him down to the ground. “She's under my control Kirby, she'll never remember you.”  
“That's where you're wrong.” Customer looked around trying to find the voice that spoke. “Monsters, be gone!” The monsters dissipated and someone jumped down from the ceiling. (Y/N) stood up, letting go of Kirby's hoodie, and joined the mysterious person. “She was never under your control and you know it.” Slightly scared Customer stood up, his legs trembling. “(Y-Y/N) a-attack th-that person!” Glaring at Customer (Y/N) run up to him and punched him square in the face. She summoned a monster and had it attack him. While (Y/N) fought Customer the mysterious person ran over to Kirby, Sword and Blade. “You guys need to run and get out of here, (Y/N) and I will take care of Customer Service and destroy this base.” Kirby stood firm and glared at the mysterious person. “I'm not leaving without (Y/N), and you can't make me.” Blade put her hand on Kirby. “(Y/N)'ll be fine, we should leave.”  
  
As (Y/N) continued to fight Customer she summoned the many beasts she had drawn beforehand. But Customer continuously cut through the beasts with ease. He made his way to (Y/N) and grabbed her by the neck. “You've over stepped your boundaries my dear (Y/N).” He brought his sword up to her neck. “It was such a shame, I was going to make you the host of Nightmare.” (Y/N), getting short of breath, clawed her hands at Customer's hand. She glared at him, the scratch marks that she made started to bleed. Dipping her finger in Customer's blood, (Y/N) drew a small dagger on her arm using the blood. Once the dagger formed she slashed Customer's hand with it. He dropped her and she started coughing. “I hate to admit it, but you are a fierce foe (Y/N).” Not looked at Customer, (Y/N) stood up and rushed Customer. She lodged the dagger in his side. Pulling out the dagger, (Y/N) slashed at Customer and stabbed him. Smirking Customer knocked the dagger out of her hand and pushed her up against the wall. He took his sword and slashed at (Y/N)'s arms. She cried out in pain and felt her blood drip down her arm. He pinned her arms back to prevent her from making a new weapon. She glared at him and spat in his face. “(Y/N), you foolish foolish girl. Did you really think that you'd be able to attack and kill me?” Tired, and weak (Y/N) hung her head in shame. “Do you think I'd let you harm the real me? You are the foolish one Customer.” The '(Y/N)' in Customer's grasp disintegrated and the real (Y/N) jumped down from the ceiling. She drew out a sword and several throwing knifes. Customer in his dazed state didn't realize the gravity of the situation until (Y/N) had him pinned on the ground. “This is for all the artists that you imprisoned.” She stabbed each knife through his clothes, pinning him to the ground. “Keeping me locked up, and expecting me to revive your 'lord' was foolish.” She stabbed her sword through Customer's chest and left the area. Walking over to the mysterious person she nodded. “Thank you (Y/N), I'll take care of the rest.” (Y/N) smiled and ran to the teleporter.  
  
When (Y/N) made it through the teleporter she was wrapped up in a hug. “(Y/N)! Are you ok?!” Laughing (Y/N) gave Kirby a kiss. “Kirby I'm fine, and I want to say thanks for believing in me.” Kirby's expression went sour. “But I didn't keep my promise. I failed you.” (Y/N) moved Kirby's head to look at her. “You did what you could.” Kirby grabbed (Y/N)'s hands and kissed her. “I love you (Y/N), I never got the chance to tell you.”  
“Kirby, I love you too.”  
  
  
\---------Five years later-----------  
  
“And that's how mommy stopped the evil man. Good night sweet heart.”  
“Night mommy! I love you.” (Y/N) tucked her child into bed and walked to her and Kirby's room. She walked in and got into her bed making sure to be careful of her stomach. Kirby walked into the room and got into bed next to (Y/N). “Night my love.”  
“Good night (Y/N), I love you.”


End file.
